Nuestro circo en el tiempo
by HaruEndless
Summary: Yazawa Nico perdió todo lo que le importaba en su vida. Sin familia y sin amigos, se ve envuelta en una aburrida vida monótona. Una extraña y atrayente melodía es lo único que la impulsa a seguir adelante. Tras meses de estar escuchándola, no lo soporta más y emprende un viaje sin retorno al lugar del que proviene dicha melodía, un circo aparentemente abandonado. (One-Shot)


**La melodía, el circo y la pelirroja**

* * *

No me importaba que hacer con mi vida. Todo dejo de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo cuando perdí a mi familia y amigos.

Todos los días se volvieron iguales para mí. Me levantaba, desayunaba, iba a la escuela, no ponía atención a clases, salía de la escuela, volvía a casa, almorzaba, flojeaba en casa, cenaba, me alistaba para hacer la misma rutina el día de mañana y difícilmente me dormía.

Durante ocho años mi vida siempre fue así. Hasta que un día, escuche aquella melodía.

La escuchaba todos los días a las seis de la tarde, durante seis meses. Nunca supe de dónde provenía y no me interesaba. Durante ese medio año, escucharla se volvió como una adicción, dejaba de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y me echaba sobre mi escritorio, escuchándola y esperando a que llenara de regocijo mi cuerpo. La melodía era misteriosa, repetitiva, tétrica, como una situación de tensión envuelta en un ambiente de terror, a la vez era agradable, rebelde en algún sentido y por, sobre todo, me atraía.

Se oía a lo lejos, levemente; lo suficiente para poder diferenciarla de todo lo demás, pero no se comparaba con oírla de cerca en todo su esplendor.

Un día, harta de escucharla en ese tono tan bajo; mi mente, mi cuerpo y yo pedíamos escucharla de una manera más clara.

Me levante de donde estaba, dispuesta a saber de dónde venían tales sonidos. Me asomé por mi ventana y en ese momento lo vi. Detrás del muro de apenas dos metros de alto que dividía la civilización de la naturaleza. A los lejos, dentro de toda la maleza de la hierba apenas verde, un circo; viejo, abandonado, despintado, tenebroso y que pareciera que todo lo que rodeaba envejecía junto con él.

Nunca antes lo había visto. Es más, me preguntaba como no lo había notado. Algo extraño rodeaba y ocurría en ese lugar, algo en mi interior me lo decía.

Agarre uno de los binoculares que tenía mi padre, no tenía el suficiente valor para acercarme, y me coloque en la ventana antes de las seis. Ese fue el momento el que la vi por primera vez y el instante en que mi vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Una chica con cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía tener alrededor de unos quince años. Usaba un vestido morado, antiguo y gastado que parecía sacado directamente del siglo XIX. Salió entre la oscuridad de los árboles. Giraba y caminaba dando saltitos como si fuera una niña de cinco años, mientras la luz del ocaso iluminaba su rostro y su sombra se hacía aún más grande y oscura.

Entro al tenebroso circo, como si fuera su casa y jamás la vi salir.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, no había ningún cambio. Siempre salía por donde estaban los árboles, se encaminaba de la misma manera hacia el circo y la melodía empezaba.

Recuerdo que un día me quede toda la noche esperando a ver como salía del circo. Afortunadamente los binoculares de mi padre tenían visión nocturna, él servía al ejército. Al final, la pelirroja nunca salió del escalofriante lugar en toda la noche. Al día siguiente sin saber cómo, salió de nuevo entre los árboles y hacia lo mismo que la primera vez que la vi. Nunca la veía salir, pero de una manera mágica lo hacía y volvía a entrar.

El día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, me decidí a ir al tenebroso y viejo circo. Agarre todo lo que me parecía necesario y lo guarde en una mochila. Enseguida, salí de la casa y me dirigí al muro de ladrillos que nos separaba de la naturaleza, lo trepe y cuando salte hacia el otro lado mis botas hicieron contacto con la maleza en un suave crujido. Era mucho más alta de lo que me había imaginado. A lo lejos, la vi. Ella ya estaba entrando al circo y unos segundos después de que lo hizo, la melodía empezó.

Esa era la señal y me encamine de frente hasta el circo.

A medida que me acercaba, con más claridad escuchaba la melodía y al mismo tiempo un viento helado recorría mi espalda mientras más me acercaba.

Todo se volvía más grande y tenebroso a mí alrededor, no sé de dónde saque valor para continuar.

Finalmente llegue a la entrada de la carpa central del circo, el cual era inmenso y la entrada medía dos metros. Con solo pensar en dar un paso al frente, mi corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a sudar.

Di el primer paso, luego el segundo y lo demás fue automático.

El pasillo oscuro y el piso que parecía de piedra (Por el sonido que producía y su resistencia), me llevaron a donde parecía ser el lugar donde alguna vez sucedió toda la magia.

Mire a mis alrededores y el lugar constaba de tres entradas principales, a los lados de estas había un montón de asientos rojos esparcidos alrededor de la pista central, que desde la primera fila hasta la última iban en ascenso hasta llegar al techo. En la pista central había una plataforma que también iba en ascenso (Tipo escalera) y en lo más alto, se encontraba un viejo piano de color negro, que era tocado por la chica pelirroja de antes, iluminada por una luz azulina, como el reflejo de la luna, que descendía desde el techo.

La observe por unos minutos y la música era un manjar para mis oídos, causaba sensaciones en mí que nunca antes había sentido. Cuando termino la melodía, ella se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y sus manos todavía puestas sobre el piano, acariciándolo. Finalmente, cuando los abrió, note sus ojos morados como gemas, que resplandecían en toda la oscuridad del lugar. Cuando me vio, parpadeó de sorpresa, después frunció el ceño. Comenzó a saltar escalón por escalón hacia mí. Me sorprendió que se moviera tan fluidamente en ese vestido; no lo había notado antes, pero estaba descalza. Una vez ya en el piso de la pista, bajo de esta y comenzó a acercarse. A medida que se acercaba podía notar que era más alta que yo. Bueno, tampoco es que yo sea tan alta...

Estuvimos cara a cara. Está bien, en realidad no... Ella miraba para abajo y yo para arriba.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz era femenina y ligeramente ronca. Podría decir que su voz era igual de atractiva que la melodía que hacía con el piano.

—Yo-yo me llamo Nico, Yazawa Nico. Desde hace tiempo que escucho esa melodía que tocas... Ya no soportaba más y quería escucharla más de cerca... —Intente sonar lo menos nerviosa posible—. Es hermosa. — _Ambas._

—¿Tú-tú la escuchaste? —Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Sí...

Ella me miro confundida, como si intentara descifrar donde encajar cierta parte de un rompecabezas.

—Una persona normal no puede escucharla. Y que hayas encontrado este lugar... Tú no eres una persona normal.

—¿No?

—No.

—Tú, me llamas la atención... —agregó ella—. Puedes decirme Maki, solo Maki.

Coloco un mechón de su rojizo cabello detrás de su oreja derecha.

—Maki-chan...

Fue como...

—Nico-chan...

Si una conexión se hubiera establecido entre las dos.

Ella se me acerco más, agarro mis manos y las coloco en su cintura, después rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Sus ojos amatistas me miraban como una pantera acechando a su presa, tenía una expresión juguetona; yo la miraba a ella sin poder entender lo que pasaba. Su rostro sonrojado se acercó al mío y nuestros labios se juntaron. Sus suaves y carnosos labios se sentían tan bien. Fue como si fuegos artificiales hubieran estallado dentro de mí en una sensación ardiente y agradable. Me quede unos segundos en blanco, sin poder reaccionar. Fue un beso largo y después de unos diez segundos nos separábamos lentamente, votando suspiros de placer. Luego de ello me quede mirando el suelo y un rubor intenso se asomaba por mis mejillas. Ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y después, con su mano derecha hizo un ademan mostrándome todo a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Nico-chan, observa! —exclamó alegremente.

Levante la mirada y frente a mis ojos en todos los asientos que estaban vacíos, ahora se encontraban ocupados por personas con trajes de diferentes colores y diseños, aplaudiendo y gritando. Luces de diferentes colores iluminaban el lugar por todas partes, un olor a palomitas, algodón de azúcar y cacahuates se olía en el aire, los colores apagados que tenía el lugar se veían más vivos que nunca y confeti caía desde el techo.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a nosotras celebrando.

En ese momento, el circo recobro vida.

Al igual que yo, Maki-chan se hallaba atrapada en una rutina y estaba esperando a que alguien la rompiera. Cuando yo rompí esa rutina, Maki-chan también lo hizo y en consecuencia el circo también.

Habían encontrado a su último integrante.

El circo de µ's se dirigió a un nuevo destino para su primer espectáculo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Fin_** **.**


End file.
